Wasted Lessons in a Restroom Stall
by Lunatic Silver
Summary: She was going to remind him to be more careful, but he's too distracting for her own good. Rated for sexuality.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ nor its characters. They belong to L.J. Smith, Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, The CW Network, and whoever else.

**Note/Warning:** Smut. Happy, fluffy smut.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasted Lessons in a Restroom Stall<strong>

The soft buzz of her phone vibrating in her pocket interrupted Anna's mind-numbingly boring game of darts. She pulled her phone out; one new text message. Anna slid the phone open and clicked on 'view now'.

'Elena's leaving soon. Can I come over yet?'

Anna glanced Jeremy's way and shook her head - but she was grinning like some lovesick fool. She quickly typed down a reply and hit send.

'Not until she's actually out the door.'

Jeremy visibly sighed and rolled his eyes. He met her gaze for a moment, then looked down at his phone as he typed out another message.

'Then meet me in the restroom. Elena and Stefan keep making goo-goo eyes at each other, and I'm bored.'

Anna giggled.

'You can wait a few more minutes.'

'Why? I'm bored. And you're hungry.'

Anna stared over at Jeremy, letting out a soft snort of disbelief. Sometimes she couldn't believe how much he goaded her. She met his gaze, and he grinned back at her boyishly, as if he wasn't playing around with fire. Anna couldn't deny she loved that about him; that Jeremy liked her not only despite her vampirism, but he liked that part too.

'Men's restroom it is.'

Jeremy was already heading there when he checked his phone.

Anna was going to have to teach him a thing or two about being so cocky. Even if she liked it. She also needed to remind him that even if her mother knew they were (back) together and his aunt knew they were sort of a thing, it could be too complicated if his sister found out. Anna really didn't want to deal with Elena and Stefan trying to tell Jeremy that she was dangerous, or coming to her and telling her to back off from Jeremy.

A quick lookaround to double-check that no one was looking, and Anna slipped into the men's restroom.

Jeremy cupped her face and kissed her as the door shut behind them. He walked backwards into a stall, bumping against the entrance. He laughed sheepishly, and Anna guided him in. "Got a little carried away," he whispered.

"Really? Never would have guessed." Anna winked and then pressed her mouth to his again. Her hands moved up and removed his hoodie.

Jeremy tossed the jacket over the top of the stall door. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," he muttered between smiling kisses. His hands moved to her hips, thumbs tracing circles.

"Aww, don't be like that," Anna whispered. She kissed along his jawbone and over his neck. Blunt teeth scraped against his racing pulse.

"Shit," he murmured, falling back against the wall of the bathroom stall and pulling her with him. "Please," he gasped.

Anna's eyes grew bloodshot with lust, veins darkening and bulging slightly under the skin. Her hands clutched Jeremy's shoulders and she bit. Blood rushed to the surface, to her fangs and in her mouth and down her throat, and Anna shuddered at the taste of him.

Jeremy shuddered too, groaning and gripping her hips tight enough that it was almost uncomfortable.

Almost.

"Fuck, yes," Jeremy grunted softly, back of his skull hitting the wall.

Anna moaned a little and drank. She was hungry, Jeremy had been right about that. She pressed herself up against his trembling body, loving the way his blood rushed to her thirsty mouth - and down to his dick. She loved feeling him harden while she drank - _because_ she was drinking.

Who knew a Gilbert descendent would be kinky for a vampire?

Jeremy's eyes were clenched shut, teeth grinding together as he tried to keep from making too much noise. One hand let go of Anna's hip and moved to the fly of his jeans.

"Oh, no you don't," Anna pulled back long enough to whisper. She swatted his hand away and undid his fly herself. She pushed his jeans down enough to slip her hand under his boxers and wrap her fingers around the warmth of his erect dick. Her fangs easily slid back into the bite wound.

"Shit!" Jeremy hissed. The hand he'd moved to his jeans lifted and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He didn't tug though, merely gripped as she began to stroke him almost lazily while she drank.

She loved it when he was like this.

"Faster - please, Anna, faster," he begged in a hoarse pant. His hips bucked a little when her hand gave him a gentle squeeze.

Taking pity on him, Anna stroked him faster and applied more pressure - with her mouth as well as her hand. She moaned into him again. She knew she had to stop soon. She was taking too much - but he was so sweet, and he wanted it so badly.

Jeremy's back arched, his head going back farther, neck exposed more. His hips moved in time with her hand, and he gripped her even tighter. "Shit..."

Anna grinned a little. She knew what she'd be doing in the women's restroom in a few minutes - locked away in a stall, hand between her legs, the feel of Jeremy rock hard because she was drinking from him making it easy to come apart silently screaming. Her hand moved faster, she gave him another squeeze - harder this time but not enough to hurt.

A few more strokes, and then the hand in her hair flew to Jeremy's mouth to muffle his grunting as he came. He shuddered violently, jerking a little against her; he was a sticky mess and so was her hand, but he gave her a dreamy grin with his eyes still half shut.

"Better now?" she asked him sweetly as she licked the blood from her fangs before licking her hand clean.

Jeremy nodded languidly as he watched her. "Come over later?"

Anna smiled. "Sure. But no more of this, not tonight."

"Aw, you're no fun," he muttered with a grin as he weakly pulled her back to him and kissed her. "How about if I suck and stroke you instead?"

The fresh, warm blood in her body rushed to an area similar to where it had been trying to get while in Jeremy's body, and Anna decided to leave the restroom off and wait. "Sounds good," she murmured and licked her lips.

Jeremy laughed a little. "Thought you'd like that."

So much for teaching him a lesson about being cocky.


End file.
